Fear
by PottsXStark
Summary: Really don't know how to make the summary...or title. This was just an idea I had because there was a storm last night and it was scary :( so basically Tony finds out Pepper was afraid of thunder and lighting and that she practically handles her fears all by herself.


**(Bored….Today was raining all day and there was a storm at night and it didn't let me sleep so I was sooo tired in school UGH but then thanks to this it gave me an idea! :D enjoy!)**

Tony, Rhodey and Pepper hung out at Peppers place for a few hours. "So what's your upgrade gonna have?" Rhodey asked. Tony was sitting on a chair playing with his pod and Rhodey sat on the floor with his back against Peppers bed and Pepper sat Indian style on her bed reading a magazine on her knee. "Well I've been working on finding a solution for the stealth to not put a huge drain on the battery" Tony said. "Do you think you could do that with mine? Ugh its getting really hard to sneak attack knowing you can't use stealth for long" Pepper said.

"I'll think about it" he said. "What do you mean you'll think about it?" she asked. "Well first off you ask and don't give very often" he said. "Psh do not I save you plenty of times and don't ask anything in return" she said. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Ohh so you whining about wanting me to buy you a new album after I just saved YOU from Mr. Fix trying to electrocute your insides" he said. "Well….I really wanted that album" she said. "Exactly" he said. "Well what do you want from me?" she asked. "Actually if you can rub my back that would be really great" Tony said rolling the chair over to the bed and turning around. Pepper rolled her eyes and massaged his shoulders. "Ah that's the spot….." he said almost drooling from how good it felt.

"Pepper never does anything for me…" Rhodey mumbled crossing his arms. "Oh not you too!" Pepper said. "I always put my butt on the line for you!" he said. "Fine what do you want me to do for you?" she asked. "I wanted to go get that new PSP game at gamestop but I'm too lazy to get it…could you get it for me?" He asked holding out his money. Pepper narrowed her eyes. "I'm done after this" she said. "Wait, wait, wait you need to finish here" Tony said. Rhodey let out a small giggle. "Pepper if I paid you, would you do this for me whenever I wanted?" Tony asked. "No!" Pepper said. "But you're really gooooood" Tony said smiling with his eyes closed. "A little to the left" he said. "Done!" Pepper said jumping off her bed and taking Rhodeys money.

"But you didn't do the left" Tony said with a pouty face. "Ask Rhodey to do it!" Pepper said then left to the store. Tony looked at Rhodey smiling. "No way dude" Rhodey said. Tony slouched and pouted.

…

Pepper saw it was going to get ugly outside so she took an umbrella. She walked to the store nervously looking at the grey gloomy sky. She walked into the store and looked in the PSP section. "Where's that dam Pokémon…." She said. She finally spotted it and went to go pay for it. "Just this?" the store clerk asked. "Yup" Pepper said. She paid for the game and walked outside. Suddenly she saw a flash of lightning that was fairly close to her and it made her jump. She was terrified as she heard the thunder roar so she started running back to her house. The thunder made her run faster as she heard it. She covered her ears tightly. She shivered and trembled as she looked for her key and turned to lock. Pepper speed walked to her room and gave Rhodey his video game and quickly ran to the bathroom. "Wonder what that was all about…." Rhodey said. Tony got up and walked over to the bathroom door in the hallway. Pepper was sitting with her back against the door covering her ears and shutting tight her eyes and let out small cries.

"Pepper are you alright?" Tony asked as he heard something unusual. "Um y-yeah everything's fine I just got my hands dirty so um had to wash them-"she said as she turned on the sink water. She let out a small terrified sound when she heard the thunder. "Are you sure?" Tony asked with a confused look on his face. Pepper turned off the sink and opened the door with a fake smile. "Of course" she said. "Alright then…." He said. They walked back to her room and Pepper sat on her bed hugging one of her big decorative fluffy pillow. She tried to bury her ears in it so the thunder could muffle. "Well guys I'm gonna head out I don't want to get caught in the storm" Rhodey said. "Thanks for the game" he said. "Later Rhodes" Tony said. "Bye" Pepper said. Rhodey left home.

Ten minutes after Tony stretched his arms and yawned. "Well I think I should head out it looks like the storm is coming hard" he said. "O-Okay" Pepper said softly stuttering. "Pepper if there's something wrong you know you can always tell me" he said. "I know…." Pepper said as she buried her head into her pillow as the thunder roared, she tried her hardest not to react to the terrifying noise. Tony got on the bed and sat next to her. "Call me if you want to talk about it alright" he said. Pepper nodded not taking her face out of her pillow. Tony got up when the thunder roared again but this time it was very loud and it terrified Pepper so she got up and ran to the bathroom because she didn't want Tony to see her afraid of something she thought was so silly.

Tony jogged after her, Pepper sat on the floor against the wall with her knees up to her chest covering her face. It was dark and she forgot to lock the door. "Pepper…come out and tell me what's wrong I'm not leaving until you do" Tony said. He heard her sniffle. "It's alright I'm used to handling these things by myself" she said. "By yourself?" he asked. Tony turned the knob and found that it was unlocked so he entered and saw her in the dark curled up against the wall. He turned on the light but a few seconds after it blew out because the power went out which made Pepper do a small jump because she was startled. Tony crouched down in front of her. "Pepper…are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" he asked.

Pepper didn't look up. "Talk to me" he said putting his hands on her cheeks and moving her head up. He saw her sticky tears and her new tears roll down her cheeks. "I was never comforted when I heard thunder or saw lightning, I was never taught how to not be afraid" she said. "I'm sorry you must think this is stupid" she said. "Not at all in fact lots of people are afraid of thunder and lightning" he said. "But didn't your mom help you?" he asked. "My mom wasn't around for long she died when I was three" she said. "What did your dad do?" he asked. "He never knew because he was always busy with missions" she said. "I'm gonna make up for that right now…." He said. Tony gently helped her up and led her to her room with his hands covering her ears as she walked. He sat her on her bed and he sat next to her. "Think of things that would make you forget about the thunder" he said. Pepper thought for a moment. "How about we watch a movie until I fall asleep then you can go home if you like" she said. "Don't worry about me going home I'm not leaving" he said.

"Really?" she asked. Tony smiled and nodded. Pepper saw the bright flash of lightning through her curtains and she immediately looked away covering her face with her hands. Tony pulled her into his embrace, he covered her face with his chest. "Don't be afraid" he said hugging her tighter. Tony left her for a second to put on a movie and move her pillows and covers to the couch. He quickly went back to her and took her to the couch. "Don't worry you'll forget about it in no time" he said smiling at her. He sat on the couch with her and made sure she got comfortable and started the movie. Tony had his feet up while Pepper was sitting up with her knees up hugging her legs with half her covers wrapped around her and the other half occupied by Tony. Hours later Pepper was exhausted, the movie finished long time ago and she was sitting up in the same position the whole time because she was afraid to move when the thunder roared. She looked over at Tony and saw what seemed like he was fast asleep. She closed her tired eyes and gently landed her head on his chest. She suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her which made her smile. "Sleep tight Pep" Tony said.

**(I wish that happened to me last night! XD the storm was scary :( hehehehe who wouldn't want to be in that mans arms WOO GO PEPPA! I'm thinking of continuing this but originally this was supposed to be a one shot…maybe just two chapters and I'll be done XD) (Review please!)**


End file.
